Kaleron Allerion
Background Once Kaleron ruled as the patriarch of House Allerion, now he walks Golrynn as a wanderer with a small but loyal cadre of warriors hunting down all that he see's in his mind as a threat to his homeland. For one hundred years has the Spectre of Sorreinn terrorized the lands abroad, culling orc villages to the last child and ambushing drow raiding parties Hachani caravans and then turning his blades upon the grateful humans. While to those outside of Sorreinn know little of the seemingly ghost-like marauders, the long lives and memory of elves keep record of the former leader of House Allerion. For many centuries Kaleron lead his house with his brother Achastor to many victories solidifying their now famous reputation as the most noble and heroic defenders of the elven realm. However deep in his heart did Kaleron hold a deep seated prejudice towards those who bore the last name Nostramos and any of it's supporters. Long had he idolized his past ancestor that struck down the traitorous Ralomoris Nostramos and in his mind took it upon himself to continue meddling with the affairs of his rivals. Amassing a coterie of like minded followers Kaleron secretly spent centuries spying on Nostramos, discovering many abhorrent secrets. At last Kaleron had the evidence he needed he felt to call out Malior Nostramos himself, but in his pride instead of allowing a council judge Malior he insisted that the choice of trial be combat be issued as his ancestor once did. This time history would not repeat itself. The ensuing duel saw Kaleron not only humbled but incinerated within an inch of his life. Satisfied with the outcome all of the evidence Kaleron had amassed was deemed false and destroyed as per the outcome of the duel. Consumed by bitter rage that his pride cost him so much as soon as he was healed Kaleron gathered his closest followers and sacked a civilian outpost that swore loyalty to House Nostramos. News of the following slaughter was supressed and only the noble court knew of what had happened. Faced a potential war between two powerful houses Farondis himself stepped in and demanded that Kaleron surrender himself to be executed for his crime, only for Malior himself to intervene. With great sorrow and passion did Malior ask the council that while his followers had been so brutally murdered he asked that the council instead exile Kaleron. With house leadership passed down to Achastor Allerion, Kaleron departed Sorreinn with his men vowing to one day return to cleanse his country of all evil abberations. A century has passed and now that Sorreinn finds itself in an unfolding war against it's western neighbour, there are whispers that the Spectre of Sorreinn has been sighted closer and closer to the forest borders. Description Fitting for his title by Kaleron looks much like a ghost of what an elf should be. Milky white skin with matching hair, his eyes are almost devoid of colour as though they should be blind. Most of these attributes can be credited to the maiming he received by Malior, such wounds devastated both body and soul. Unlike most of his house Kaleron has taken to mastering the bow over the blade to better combat mages and foes who prefer to stay out of reach such as the drow. Before his exile many described the former patriarch as uncharacteristically cold and emotionless, a sharp contrast to the usual confident and jovial members of House Allerion. Even his younger brother Achastor noted that Kaleron was prone to not offering the enemy the chance to surrender when unchecked. Despite this none could doubt his fierce loyalty to crown and country.